Death & Strawberry
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia finalmente se reencontraron. Basado en los hechos del capitulo 459 del manga.


_**Escribi este breve one-shot luego de leer el ultimo capitulo del manga de Bleach, la verdad que estaba esperando que pasara lo que paso desde hacia mucho. Puedo decir que de a poco me amigo de nuevo con Tite, Bleach no estaba siendo lo que era, y la verdad que me daba lastima porque es mi manga preferido. Espero que ahora con Rukia levante, porque para mi el Ichigo que rinde es el Ichigo que esta con Rukia, o sea su personalidad cambia totalmente, se vuelve más seguro de si mismo, y no esta triste y mariconeando por todos lados xD **_

_**Se que debería seguir con mi otro fic de Bleach, prometo seguirlo, como que ahora me entraron todas las ganas, pero estoy con otras historias aca y en la vida real (?) **_

_**Sepan que esto es como me gustaria que continuara, mi versión de reencuentro de Ichigo y Rukia.**_

_**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rukia<em>_._ Fue en lo único que pudo pensar desde el momento que la vio. Sí, ella estaba nuevamente entre ellos ¿O sería que nunca había dejado su lado y él era aquel que no podía verla? Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, su rostro se perturbó, lo sabía, tantas veces la había insultado, porque creía que se había olvidado de ellos, porque creía que se había olvidado de él, y ella quizás escuchó; un gruñido retumbó en su interior, a veces podía ser tan idiota.

No habían terminado con Ginjo y Tsukishima, habían escapado en el último minuto de la batalla, de ninguna manera esperaban enfrentarlo a él, con sus poderes de shinigami desbordando por cada rincón de su cuerpo, menos con una teniente, sonrió, ahora Rukia era una teniente, ni con Urahara y su padre. Esas dos escorias estaban perdidas frente a ellos, lo notaron y huyeron. El problema quizás con eso, era que Orihime y Chad, seguían bajo el poder del fullbring de ese maldito, todavía contaban con que era su amigo y que Ichigo por alguna injustificada razón lo estaba atacando, pero la mirada decepcionada que le dedicaban, se perdió cuando vieron el brillo de la sonrisa de Rukia, que todos extrañaban, no tanto, pero mucho, como él.

Inoue fue la primera en abrazarla, Chad le sonreía y le daba la bienvenida, escuchó que Ishida también le dedicaba unas cálidas palabras mientras Urahara se hacía cargo de su herida. Ichigo se mantenía parado, a una distancia prudencial, mirando la escena, cruzado de brazos, con un caluroso y pacifico sentimiento llenando su alma. Sentía paz, estaba tranquilo, tranquilo como extrañaba estar, más que tranquilo se sentía lleno, aunque si, aunque algo aún faltaba.

Su padre apareció a su lado, Ichigo giró su rostro para encontrarse con su semblante, lo miraba duro, serio. Isshin no podía creer el cambió que esa mocosa había ocasionado en su hijo con tan solo aparecer, dedicarle un par de palabras y compartir una pseudos batalla juntos. Esa sonrisa llena de falsedad que solía dedicarle para que no se preocupara por él, que tan mal le hacía a sus hermanas, había desaparecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ichigo sonría de verdad. Se notaba en la expresión radiante de su rostro, la paz, la felicidad que Rukia le traía. Y él no era tonto ni ciego, no podía permitirse adjudicar esa alegría al recupero de sus poderes, quizás una mínima parte podría estar destinada a eso, pero lo esencial, era que por fin Rukia había vuelto. Entonces, se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios hacía su hijo parado sin hacer nada al respecto? Sin felicitarla siquiera por su puesto de teniente. No entendía que esperaba. Ichigo definitivamente no había sacado de él la parte de cómo comportarse frente a una chica que le gustaba, si él estaría en esa situación ya la hubiera besado o por lo menos abrazado. La había extrañado mucho, él lo sabía, lo había escuchado durante noches enteras repetir su nombre de manera angustiosa, otras quizás no tanto, pero… bueno, por algo era su padre, debía darle un empujoncito.

Antes de poder hablar notó que Rukia había buscado y encontrado la mirada de su hijo a lo lejos, posiblemente no tendría que involucrarse después de todo, Kuchiki estaba dando el primer paso.

-Ichigo…- susurró acercándose a él manteniendo la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Chad, Orihime e Ishida.

El seguía sin decir nada, se había perdido en su mirada como solía pasarle antes y como había extrañado que le sucediera; contemplar esos ojos violáceos, profundos, brillantes, quedar atrapado en ellos, con ese sentimiento tórrido creciendo en su interior.

Dio un par de pasos inconscientes para poder estar a una corta distancia de ella, sin dejar, en ningún momento de verla directo a los ojos. Estaban rodeados por sus amigos, y en algún recóndito lugar de su alma quizás lo sabían, pero no, cuando ellos estaban de esa forma, no había manera de reconocer más allá de sus figuras, creaban un ambiente solo para ellos dos, y fue por eso, probablemente, fue por pensar que estaban solos, que Ichigo hizo algo que venía pensando desde el momento que la despidió aquella vez, algo por lo que se había insultado muchas veces por no haberlo hecho y sinceramente no quería perder un segundo más.

Se agachó solo un poco, para estar más a su altura, la enana seguía siendo enana para él, pero un poco había crecido; la sujeto por los brazos y sin previo aviso, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, pero con firmeza porque era lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Inmediatamente Rukia levanto sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Ichigo, acercando más sus cuerpos, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca. El joven no perdió tiempo, soltó su agarre y la envolvió por la cintura. El besó había comenzado de una manera inocente, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que la pasión los consumiera. Estaban demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se había insultado por no hacer lo que hacían ahora, tiempo atrás, estaban reviviendo las veces que habían soñado con realizar ese acto, lo estaban volviendo realidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se entrelazaban con ímpetu, jugueteaban con amor; sentían el calor del cuerpo del otro, sentían el cariño que se tenían, porque era más que un beso, era una bienvenida, era abrir una puerta hacia una nueva instancia de su relación, era concretar por fin, lo que tanto les había costado antes.

Luego de un rato, se separaron, solamente para volver a mirarse y ver la expresión en el otro, sin girar a ver a los espectadores; quienes hasta la más impensada los miraba sonriendo, porque ella sabía que algún día Rukia e Ichigo iban a terminar juntos y había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Ichigo acarició la mejilla de Rukia, le sonrió, y dejándose llevar por un nuevo arrebato la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si no la quisiera dejar ir nunca más.

-No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez…- exigió, por fin pudiendo hablar, por fin pudiendo decir algo, y era lo que había querido decirle desde el momento en que ella se había escapado de su vista, que no se vaya, que no lo deje, porque él no podía ser completamente como era sino la tenía al lado.

Rukia correspondió el abrazo con más que felicidad. No esperaba que todo lo que quería que pasara, sucediera en esa noche, había creído que tendría que esperar más y trabajar en ello –Yo también te extrañe, idiota…

Y ahora sí, los espectadores se fueron sin ser notados. Dejando que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran ponerse al día o quizás simplemente siguieran demostrándose su amor, eliminando por fin y para siempre la lluvia que invadía sus almas cuando no tenían al otro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>**

**_Nos vemos pronto =D_**


End file.
